


Anything for You

by svtotaku



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtotaku/pseuds/svtotaku
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan is a normal company worker in one of the biggest company in Korea. He just lives a simple life with his black siberian husky, Seungcheol, that he found injured and almost dead on one of the alleys on his way back home. At work, he still receives backlash from his co-workers and supervisors questioning his right in being a part of the company. And at that time, murders constantly became rampant in the city.





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wlstjffls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlstjffls/gifts).



It was already in the middle of the night when horrified screams came from an alley in the 17th district of Seoul took the city in another state of panic. People near the area, filled with curiosity approached the place, one already calling the police, informing the latter of the accident that happened on where they are currently at.

“Did you see the corpse?” one of the bystanders told the person beside him.

“Yes I saw it. It was really gory. The body parts are scattered around the main body and the head was even cut off,” the other person said.

Police and ambulance sirens filled the air as Jeonghan woke up because of the noise. He took his phone from his bedside table and the time 12:05 in the midnight greeted him as he turned it on.

Just then he felt his bed dip a little at the side as he heard the soft growl from his black Siberian husky as it approached him and lay down beside him. Jeonghan patted his dog on the head as it moved its head towards the crevice between Jeonghan’s head and collar. Jeonghan just smiled at his dog’s form of endearment.

“Why are you awake at this time Seungcheollie?? Did the noise outside woke you up?” Jeonghan said as he caressed his dog’s body. The dog just let out a small growl as if answering to his owner’s question. Jeonghan just continued touching his dog’s body as he started to sing a soft lullaby to make his dog asleep. It surely worked as he felt the soft humps of breath coming from his dog that also made helped him in falling back asleep, ignoring the sounds of fear from the people outside of Jeonghan’s house.

 

**_“I promise to always protect you from whoever that will bring you harm.”_ **

****

“WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT THIS TIME YOON JEONGHAN?!!?,” a man said as he threw a handful of papers towards the direction of the said man. “EVER HEARD OF MAKING A BUSINESS PROPOSAL THAT CAN GREATLY MAKE A GOOD APPEAL TO OUR CLIENTS? THEN WHAT IS THIS?!,” the said man continued as he put his hands on his waist.

“I’m so sorry sir. I will make proper adjustments for this. This will never happen again. I’m so sorry sir,” Jeonghan apologized as he bowed down to his superior a couple of times. Other people near Jeonghan’s cubicle, mostly girls, just snickered at the misfortune of their co-worker.

“I expect an excellent work this time Mr. Yoon Jeonghan or else you will have to pack up your things and leave. We have more replacements for you than you can ever imagine that are more capable in doing this kind of work than you. How did you even got in this company?” the man remarked as he left the room and silence ensued in the air.

Jeonghan started to pick up the papers scattered around him.

“I really wondered how he even got inside this company from the start,” a voice said from behind him.

“Maybe he’s a whore and seduced some higher-ups to hire him,” he heard another voice.

“Oh so he’s a slut. No wonder,” another one said.

Chatters continued around him as bad remarks were thrown at him from all sides.

‘This is not even my business proposal so why am I the one being scolded?,’ he thought as he sat back on his chair.

Jeonghan himself wondered how he got in one of the biggest companies in the country. His entrance test score to the company was around the average and he didn’t even know how he passed his job interview when he was rambling too much during that time.

And at that time, no one knew about the movement of one CCTV camera from one corner of the room, one particularly facing in Jeonghan’s direction.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeonghan walked down the still busy streets of Seoul as cars and busses alike still rolled down the roads even if it was already late at night. He ended up staying a lot later than he expected to be because of revision of the business proposal that he didn’t even do.

As he passed down on one alley, Jeonghan smelled something awful in the air. The stench of blood.

At the end of the alley, he noticed some movement as a pair of mismatched eyes caught his own. Jeonghan stood there in shock, feet firmly planted on the ground as shivers coursed down his whole body. The figure up ahead the alley he was in also made no account of movement as it kept its eyes on focused Jeonghan.

“H-he-lp p-ple-a-se,” a soft whimper was heard from the side of the alley that Jeonghan was facing.

It was then when the stench of blood came back again to him as he removed his eye contact with the figure with mismatched eyes.

Jeonghan squinted his eyes so hard to identify the person as was shocked to know who it was.

It was his supervisor that made him redo the business proposal he didn’t even do.

It was then that it hit him. Jeonghan realized what was going on.

His supervisor was about to be brutally murdered if he didn’t stumble on the scene.

He forced his legs to move and screamed to himself to run as fast as he can so he could call for help.

But what if the mysterious figure with mismatched eyes ends up chasing after him? That means that he might also be killed.

After contemplating so much on what he needs to do, the figure in front of him made the first move and backed away from his supervisor and ran.

Jeonghan immediately ran forward to his supervisor to check on him. He then called an ambulance as other people heard the commotion he made when checking up on his supervisor and one called the police.

The ambulance and the police arrived almost at the same time as Jeonghan was then questioned for what happened. Jeonghan was reassured by the paramedics that his supervisor will be fine but may suffer from major head concussions and body malfunction because of the intense beating it received.

Jeonghan told the police everything that he had witnessed. He was invited to the police station, so they can document the report coming from Jeonghan that may also help in finding the serial killer on the loose.

After about a couple of hours, he was allowed to go back home after all the questions the detective asked him were answered.

As soon as he entered his apartment, his black husky immediately ran to him. Jeonghan crouched down to pet his dog as it placed its head near his collar, asking to be hugged.

“I’m sorry that I arrived so late Seungcheollie. I stumbled upon something very unexpected,” Jeonghan said as he ruffled his dog’s ears and stood back up.

Jeonghan went to his room in order to get changed from his work clothes.

When he turned around, his dog was sitting on top of his bed, tongue out and eyes meeting his own.

Jeonghan turned off the lights in his room and motioned his pet to come near him and lie down, so they can both sleep. The dog once again wanted to be cuddled so Jeonghan placed his arm around him and sang a soft tune.

“Why are your eyes the same with that man earlier Cheollie?,” Jeonghan said softly and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Jeonghan was asleep, indicated by the soft and steady breaths he let out.

Just then a pair of mismatched eyes opened up untangled itself from its master and jumped off to the carpet-covered floor of Jeonghan’s bedroom. Upon landing, the once were paws it had changed into legs, and its whole body morphed into a human figure.

The man with mismatched eyes looked on the scene in front of him. It was so beautiful as soft rays from the moonlight entered the window and shined on the gorgeous man in front of him.

He smiled as he caressed the soft cheek of the man laying down on the bed, his thumb already feeling the plumpness of the rosy lips the said man had.

The mysterious man managed to control his urge to just make love to the sleeping man because he still has some unfinished business to finish.

 

**_“No matter what it takes, anything that can make you unhappy, I’ll take matters into my hands just to make you happy again. It suits you to have a smile rather than a frown. Even if I have to take my methods to the extreme, I’ll do it just for you.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to apologize because this is a hurriedly made up story so please pardon my incorrectly inputted grammar and spellings if there are any.
> 
> Clarifications for the story includes the following:
> 
> • Seungcheol is a weredog that can change into his human form whenever he wants. He managed to escape death because Jeonghan picked him up after he barely managed to escape an ambush from his enemy pack. It was at that time that he fell in love with Jeonghan.
> 
> • Jeonghan doesn’t know that his dog can transform into human. 
> 
> • If you wondered about the CCTV camera moving, it is because of Seungcheol. A short background of Seungcheol is that he is the CEO of the company that Jeonghan was working in. He immediately accepted Jeonghan when he applied to his company because it happened after Jeonghan saved him.
> 
> • Basically, Seungcheol continued to live in Jeonghan’s apartment and pretended to be a dog whenever Jeonghan is at home and changes back to being a CEO when Jeonghan is at work.
> 
> If you have more questions regarding this short AU, feel free to message me in Twitter (@svtotaku).
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and hope you enjoy it. :):):)


End file.
